Today's task of rendering equipment accessible to persons with disabilities is an important one that can, unfortunately, increase the cost of equipment. One attempted solution has involved the development of equipment that can surrender its function to another, complimentary terminal that provides the accessible operation. Thus, purchasers can buy the base unit, such as a copy machine, and, if needed, also purchase an expensive, high power, dedicated terminal that allows users requiring enhanced access to operate the equipment. This terminal effectively corresponds to a computer with all the functionalities thereof, and possesses all of the software and computational power necessary to emulate the on-board computer of the equipment and operate its components accordingly. This solution, however, suffers from the disadvantages of high expense for the terminal, which is typically incurred to provide enhanced access at a single location.
What is needed is a way to allow individual persons with disabilities to enhance the functionality of equipment in multiple locations as needed in relation to the user's particular needs, while minimizing increased cost of the underlying, enhanced equipment. What is also needed is a way to permit a user to enhance various types of equipment in an office environment as needed without requiring purchase of additional accessibility devices for each piece and/or type of equipment. The present invention provides a solution fulfilling these needs.